


La Maledizione del Principe

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medicine, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Witch Curses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Jesper è un principino a cui una strega ha predetto che morirà se non perderà la verginità il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno. La profezia era una truffa ma lui l’ha presa sul serio.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	La Maledizione del Principe

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnFest #13 col prompt: A è un principino a cui una strega ha predetto che morirà se non perderà la verginità il giorno del suo 16esimo compleanno. La profezia era una truffa ma lui l’ha presa sul serio.

Jesper aveva paura. Tremava, quel giorno, quando la strega di Hammerknuden gli aveva predetto il futuro. Non sarebbe bastato avere a disposizione i migliori medici del Regno Danese - anche se loro insistevano che il malessere del principino fosse semplicemente un'influenza - perché per guarire aveva bisogno di un rituale magico ben preciso.

"Se non lo farai il giorno del tuo sedicesimo compleanno, cadrai come foglia morta!"

Gli aveva detto la donna, i lunghi capelli bianchi e mossi dal vento. Dopo aver versato una cospicua somma alla strega incredula, Jesper era tornato verso la penisola con il cuore in gola. Teneva stretta tra le mani la boccetta di vetro che gli era stata donata, con precise istruzioni sul come e quando bere la pozione al suo interno.

Il viaggio fu lungo ed estenuante per il suo povero stomaco, e appena tornato a Copenhagen il principe si rintanò a letto per un paio di giorni, scosso dai brividi. Il silenzio nei corridoi era rotto solo dalle visite giornaliere del medico della Re, che andava a prendersi cura del ragazzo, contro la sua volontà.

"Non c'è niente che si possa fare. Devo trovare qualcuno con cui effettuare il rituale, Balser. Le tue medicine al pino e alla menta non basteranno."

Mugolò Jesper soffiandosi il naso in un fazzoletto di tessuto. L'uomo rimase in silenzio, immergendo una goccia di olio essenziale in una ciotola d'acqua bollente. Avvolse il capo del giovane con uno straccio, e lo obbligò a respirare i fumenti.

"Mi hai sentito, Balser?" La voce di Jesper mutò in un colpo di tosse, soffocato dal cotone già umido. Il medico scosse la testa, lasciando la presa sulla testa dell'altro.

"Non esiste una malattia che si possa curare con un qualcosa di simile, principe. Questa è semplicemente un'influenza stagionale. Margrete ha sfruttato l'ascendente che ha su di voi per ottenere altro denaro da spendere in cavalli e galline."

La testa bionda del ragazzo spuntò completamente arruffata da sotto la pezza, le gote rosse dal vapore bollente.

"Margrete mi ha fatto nascere. Non mi farebbe mai qualcosa di simile."

Si lamentò lui, riprendendo a soffiarsi il naso. Balser si morse la lingua.

"Vedrete, tra qualche giorno starete meglio."

"Tra qualche giorno è il mio compleanno!"

"Ci penseremo allora, mio principe."

Tre giorni dopo, Jesper era alla finestra, a guardare le decorazioni che addobbavano le mura del castello. Yule era arrivato, e tutti erano pronti a festeggiare il giorno più buio dell'anno.

"Principe Jesper, vedo che vi sentite meglio."

Disse il medico entrando rispettosamente nella stanza. Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui solo qualche secondo dopo, avvicinandosi al letto con passi lenti. Balser preparò in un cucchiaio d'argento uno sciroppo dal profumo balsamico, e attese che il principino aprisse la bocca.

Gli cadde in quel momento l'occhio su una boccetta di vetro a malapena nascosta sotto le pesanti coperte ricamate. Aveva già visto un contenitore simile nei giorni precedenti, ma dove?

Non fece in tempo a darsi una risposta, che il principe gli aveva afferrato il braccio, per ingoiare aggressivamente il contenuto del cucchiaio. Balser lo guardò sorpreso, mentre Jesper si sedeva sul letto, spostando la pelliccia che stava indossando per mostrare il corpo nudo.

Balser rimase interdetto. Conosceva tutto del corpo del giovane principe: come le sue cosce deboli fossero inadatte per lunghe cavalcate, della presenza di due nei lungo la colonna vertebrale, della predisposizione a prendersi lunghi raffreddori.

Ma il modo in cui Jesper si stava offrendo a lui, non rientrava minimamente in nessun suo possibile compito. Se la regina fosse entrata in quel momento, cosa avrebbe potuto dire in sua difesa? Si vedeva già appeso ai cornicioni dalla guardia reale.

"Principe."

Soffiò, prendendo tra le dita il contenitore dalle lenzuola, annusandolo.

"Margrete vi ha dato un estratto di abete bianco. Non è diverso dagli oli di pino silvestre che vi ho dato in questi giorni. Non dovete credere alle sue parole, avevate solo un malanno di stagione e la strega lo sapeva bene!"

Il ragazzo lo guardò con sprezzo, e andò a sedersi pesantemente sulle sue gambe.

"Mi aveva detto che sarei potuto guarire apparentemente. Tu c'eri, Balser, hai sentito le sue parole. L'unico modo che ho per salvarmi è questo!"

Senza rendersene conto, il principino aveva iniziato a tremare. Si aggrappò forte al medico, nascondendo la testa nel suo petto. Da lì si levò una voce leggera, rotta dallo spavento.

"Aiutami tu."

Balser prese un profondo respiro, alzando cautamente una mano per carezzare la testa di Jesper.

"Mio principe. Il rituale della strega è qualcosa che dovreste fare con chi amate. La vostra vita non è più in pericolo. Ve ne rendete conto?"

Gli pulì con una falange le lacrime, mentre il ragazzo annuiva.

"Sì." Mormorò.

"Ma tutto ciò che Margrete ha predetto si è sempre avverato. Per favore, Balser. Anche se fosse come dici... lasciamene essere sicuro. È la mia vita quella che è a rischio. Non voglio lasciare il Regno il giorno di Yule e del mio compleanno. Voglio solo essere al sicuro."

Balser prese un fazzoletto lavato e lo ripulì dal moccio, prima di sorridergli rassicurante.

"Va bene, mio principe. Ma dovete promettermi che se questa cosa verrà mai alla luce, io avrò solo eseguito i vostri ordini... e i consigli della strega. Vorrei tenere anche la mia, di testa, il più lontano possibile dalla cima di una picca."

Jesper fece una risatina, e annuì.

Le dita di Balser affondavano sempre più profondamente dentro il ragazzo, stimolandolo in un punto preciso che il medico ben conosceva. Jesper era a carponi, le gambe che tremavano come se fossero sul punto di cedere. La mano libera del dottore gli percorreva la schiena, in una carezza gentile. Quando il principe girò la testa, si trovò rassicurato dall'avere l'uomo al suo fianco. Nascose la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui.

I suoi singhiozzi leggeri venivano spezzati ogni volta che con la punta di un dito gli veniva sfiorava la prostata. Mentre il capo biondo si strofinava con più forza contro la clavicola, Balser notò l'erezione del ragazzo gocciolare tra le sue gambe. Addolcito, si sdraiò sul letto, in modo da portare il giovane sopra di sé e poter accedere più facilmente al suo membro. "Principe Jesper, dovete darvi sollievo."

Ridacchiò, prendendo tra le dita la lunghezza, facendo gemere l'altro. Balser raggiunse con una certa difficoltà la bottiglia d'olio, ci intinse dentro due dita e tornò a toccargli il sesso. Nonostante si fosse già sviluppato, e la peluria sull'inguine fosse già abbastanza folta, se passava il naso sulla mascella del ragazzo non sentiva un filo di barba. Balser sapeva sarebbe stata bionda, come quella di suo padre prima di lui. Avrebbe nascosto i suoi zigomi affilati e il mento sottile? Oppure il principe avrebbe preferito per una rasatura più o meno completa? Nel sentirlo tendersi il medico gli carezzò la punta con più insistenza, mentre inarcava le dita dentro di lui.

"Oh!" Fece Jesper con un singhiozzo stupito, immobilizzandosi. Cercò di allontanare la mano dell'uomo dal proprio inguine, trattenendo il respiro. Balser obbedì, lasciando che il ragazzo si riprendesse. Quando il respiro si stabilizzò, il principe si sollevò, lasciando scivolare fuori le dita dell'altro. Il medico poggiò il braccio sul letto per riposarlo, lasciando che l'altro si risistemasse come desiderava. Trasalì quando gli vennero abbassati i pantaloni, scoprendo la sua mezza erezione. Jesper aveva preso a toccarla, tentando di nascondere l'espressione curiosa. Prese l'olio con la mano ancora tremante, e ne versò qualche goccia di troppo sulla pelle esposta. Balser sollevò il capo per riuscire a guardare il principe iniziare a toccargli il membro. Non era delicato come pensava, anzi. Le dita del giovane stringevano con forza sotto la punta, cercando di farlo gonfiare il prima possibile. L'uomo si morse un dito nel tentativo di non gemere, il fiato del ragazzo che gli stuzzicava la pelle sensibile e umida. Si stava godendo quelle attenzioni, nonostante il terrore di veder comparire la Regina da un momento all'altro.

Quando arrivò alla piena erezione, Jesper tirò indietro il prepuzio, e lo lubrificò con quel poco di olio che gli era rimasto tra le dita. Si sollevò, e prima che il medico potesse fermarlo, poggiò la punta contro il proprio ingresso. "Principe! Vi farà male!"

Lo pregò, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa, spingendolo nuovamente sul letto. Provò a rilassare lo sfintere, in modo da farlo scivolare più facilmente. Balser lo aiutò a sorreggersi, portando una mano sul membro del ragazzo, toccandolo mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Non ci sarebbe riuscito, Jesper. Non importa quanto desideroso o spaventato, si sarebbe solo fatto del male, fisico e mentale. E un medico non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterlo.

Jesper fece un singulto quando l'uomo si tirò a sedere, premendo il petto coperto di riccioli contro il proprio, glabro.

"Perdonatemi, principe."

Gli mormorò all'orecchio Balser. Lo strofinio dei baffi lo fece tremare, e si divincolò appena nel sentire la mano del medico raggiungergli l'ano, divaricandolo e premendo con più decisione la punta contro il suo ingresso. Già così era tanto. Il fiato gli si spezzava in gola, ma il non sentirlo avanzare gli lasciava tempo utile per riprendersi. Sentiva come Balser si stesse toccando velocemente, obbligandosi a non farsi strada in lui.

Affondò la testa tra la barba e il torso dell'uomo, per poi prendere il proprio membro tra le mani, iniziando a masturbarsi a sua volta. Sentirsi così allargato, sapere di avere il corpo forte di Balser contro il proprio, bastava ad montargli quell'eccitazione che stava cercando.

"Mi raccomando."

Sussurrò piano al suo collo, socchiudendo la bocca per leccargli il sudore dal collo. Non ci aveva riflettuto, voleva solo sentire il suo sapore. Niente di particolare, constatò facendo schioccare la lingua. Però gli sarebbe piaciuto rifarlo, per qualche strano motivo.

Balser annuì, e nel sentire l'orgasmo avvicinarsi provò lentamente a spingersi in lui. Sentì l'altro irrigidirsi, sbuffare tra i denti, così lo tenne stretto mentre i primi centimetri del suo glande scivolavano all'interno. Il principe gli morse la spalla, e Balser lo strinse forte mentre si rovesciava in lui, tenendo stretta la presa intorno alla sua schiena. Col respiro finalmente più rilassato uscì dal ragazzo, che con un singhiozzo venne tra le proprie dita.

"Dovevi farlo."

Mormorò Jesper, mentre veniva delicatamente fatto sdraiare sul letto, raggiunto subito dal medico, che lo portò contro il proprio petto. Il giovane si accoccolò contro di lui, pulendosi le dita sul ventre del medico. Balser non obiettò, e gli carezzò i capelli, sentendo le sue labbra sfiorargli i peli bruni.

"L'ho fatto, mio principe. Sono venuto dentro di voi. Non siete più vergine."

Sperava davvero che bastasse a far desistere il rampollo reale. Gli tirò appena il lobo dell'orecchio esposto, guadagnandosi la sua attenzione.

"Come vi sentite?"

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Meglio. Credo... credo che la maledizione si sia finalmente spezzata." Balser fece un sorriso esausto. L'importante era che il principe si dedicasse completamente - e finalmente - solo alla guarigione. Il ragazzo strofinò piano la testa contro il petto del medico, per poi fermarsi lì, gli occhi che iniziavano a chiudersi.

"Quando mi sveglio... ricordami di scrivere una lettera a Margrete."

"Per ringraziarla per l'avvertimento?"

Chiese il medico sarcastico, cercando la propria borsa per prendere un unguento.

"Sì, e per chiederle se ha qualche preparato magico per allargarmi meglio." Balser afferrò la crema e si girò nuovamente verso il ragazzo, iniziando a svitare lentamente il tappo.

"Ma la maledizione è spezzata, mio principe."

Jesper fece un verso stizzito mentre si portava fin sopra le spalle il lenzuolo, nascondendosi nuovamente contro il petto dell'adulto.

"Lo so!" Borbottò.

"Ma un principe non può avere desideri?"

Balser rispose con un sorriso. Unse le dita e abbassò lentamente la coperta, iniziando a spalmare il balsamo sul petto del giovane.

"Certamente. Siete un reale, i vostri desideri sono ordini."

Rispose, chiedendosi come avrebbero affrontato la questione con la Regina. Ma al momento non voleva pensarci: aveva ancora una guarigione da eseguire. Alla peggio, rifletté, avrebbe dato la colpa allo scherzo della strega. Oppure, più saggiamente, avrebbe preso il primo carro verso il Sacro Romano Impero.


End file.
